


Sleep talking

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know what this is but I thought it was cute okay, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep talking, like the rest of this series it can be dukexiety if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: When Remus and Virgil finally settle down for a nap, deceit tells the others something he had found out when the trio were the dark sides, Remus and Virgil sleep talk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, can be platonic or romantic - Relationship
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 13
Kudos: 534
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime





	Sleep talking

**Author's Note:**

> This ones just cute more than chaotic but I think it sorta fits in this series. The sleep conversation is largely Possibly in Michigan by cecelia condit on YouTube but this fic was inspired by @fandom_cosplay215 ‘s tik tok which you can find here https://vm.tiktok.com/W4uToM/.   
> Anyway enjoy the fic!

Both the light and dark sides were in their shared area of the Mindscape, they were all there after the chaotic duo had caused some trouble involving geese that had ended with all of them having to herd them back into the imagination.   
After they had finished this task Patton had offered to make them all lunch, and they had all taken him up on the offer, even Remus who usually stuck to his deodorant. They had eaten their meal and thanked Patton for making it for them when Virgil yawned, stretching his arms out behind him.   
“Tired kiddo?” Patton asked the anxious side who nodded.  
“Me and Remus didn’t get any sleep last night,” he explained. He missed the concerned glances both him and Remus got.   
“Perhaps the both of you should have a nap, rest is essential -“ Logan began before he was interrupted by Remus.  
“Virge, you trying to get an excuse for sleeping with me, you know you could jus-“ his hand snapped up to cover his mouth as Deceit commanded it, and he raised his eyebrow at him.   
Virgil rolled his eyes at the other before looking to Logan “mmm,” he agreed. “ I’ll be in the other room, c’mon Ree”   
The pair of them left for the living room, and Deceit smirked after the pair.  
“What are you smiling at, Jack the fibber?” Roman asked him.  
Deceit turned to him, still smiling “Those two definitely /don’t/ sleep talk, and they definitely /don’t/ have nonsensical conversations whilst they sleep” he said, bringing his gloved hands up to touch fingertips in front of his face.   
Patton squealed excitedly “Really! Aw those two are so cute!” He fawned.   
“That is indeed quite endearing.” Logan stated , a small smile on his face.   
Roman looked shocked, “Dukey and Hot topic, seriously?” He asked incredulously.  
“…/no/“ Deceit replied, still smiling.   
Roman opened his mouth to speak again when quiet mumbling could be heard from the other room and they all scrambled to the doorway to confirm the statement themselves.   
The pair were led on the floor, pillows from the sofa surrounding them, they almost touched with how close they were, facing each other as they curled in slightly. Virgil's face was close to the duke's stomach and the dukes knees were just grazing the anxious sides stomach. Remus’s breath could be seen to gently brush past the others hair, whose head was just below his own. They looked peaceful, which was rare for the pair, both of them typically causing trouble or struggling with their thoughts.   
Patton cooed over the scene before they began to mumble again.   
“Mmmm this one here smells great,” Remus mumbled to seemingly no one but then Virgil groaned, shifting his arm slightly so that their pinkie fingers touched where they laid out above their heads.  
“Which one?” He seemed to reply, despite obviously being asleep.   
“This one,” Remus said again, once again humming like he had actually smelled something great “smells like mothers crazy sister Kate.”  
Virgil hummed in consideration “you think so?”   
“Yeah I do, it smells so good” the Duke answered.   
“She couldn’t have been that crazy” Virgil said, and Logan and Roman made eye contact. Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. Roman because he had never seen the two so peaceful, especially not together and Logan because he couldn’t quite believe how their conversation was occurring even though they were deep in sleep.   
“You don’t think so?” Remus asked, and Virgil immediately replied “no.”  
“Well she put her poodle, one time, in the microwave oven” Remus explained to the anxious side.  
“To eat it?” The anxious side asked the other.  
“Yeah.” Remus said bluntly.  
“To eat it?!” Virgil said a little louder, sounding almost shocked.  
“Oh no,” Remus back pedalled “no,no,no” he repeated, and soon Virgil joined him in the repeated chants of ‘no’. This continued for a moment before Remus resumed.  
“Silly” he spoke over the other who still repeated no. Once Remus had spoken again Virgil fell silent and Remus explained “to dry it, but… it exploded and they were both found dead”  
“She must have been out of her head” Virgil said.   
And as quick as the conversation had started it was over, both falling back into a peaceful silence.   
Patton equaled again, quietly, before snapping a picture of the two, sleeping in their pile of pillows.   
Virgil seemed to sense the photo being taken as not long after Patton took it he curled in slightly tighter, knees knocking against the dukes shins and head just touching the others torso.   
Deceit smirked “I /didn’t/ tell you” he said not looking away from the two as he crossed his arms.   
Roman smiled before admitting to Patton “I don’t think I’d ever say this about those two creepy-cookies but that is /the/ cutest thing I’ve seen all week”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this fic, and thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great day <3


End file.
